


Błogosławieni cisi

by desperat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Teen Sherlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperat/pseuds/desperat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przegląd dramatycznych wydarzeń z życia Sherlocka. Tekst pisany po drugim sezonie, kiedy o jego przeszłości nie było wiele wiadomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Błogosławieni cisi

Sherlock nie krzyczał spadając z dachu szpitala Reichenbach, zostawiając za sobą trupa Moriarty'ego.  
Sherlock nie krzyczał budząc się w środku nocy z koszmarnego snu, z włosami przyklejonymi potem do rozpalonego czoła.  
Sherlock nie krzyczał podczas swojej pierwszej sprawy badając ofiarę sadysty, chociaż miał na to wielką ochotę, oglądając ciało zmasakrowanej piętnastolatki (nie dał nic po sobie poznać).  
Sherlock nie krzyczał odkąd sam skończył szesnaście lat i został zmuszony do zamieszkania w internacie.  
– Dogadacie się chłopcy – mówił dyrektor szkoły, sympatyczny, dobiegający sześćdziesiątki pan (pozór, w rzeczywistości często się upijał i robił głośne awantury swojej siostrze), przedstawiając mu jego rok starszego współlokatora. Chłopak szczerze w to wątpił.  
Jason był wysoki i szczupły, ale nie w ten anorektyczny sposób co Sherlock. Miał przerażająco żółte włosy, kontrastujące z ciemniejszą cerą i piwnymi oczami. Ostry podbródek minimalne wysunięty do przodu, a kości policzkowe niemal się nie odznaczały. Nie był brzydki, ale przystojny również nie, raczej całkowicie przeciętny.   
Zachowywał sterylny porządek: jego łóżko było idealnie zaścielone, każdy guzik mundurka dopięty, a w zeszycie z notatkami nigdy nie zahaczył o margines.   
Nie miał nałogów, raz na tydzień chodził na siłownie i spotykał się ze znajomymi, z którymi w rzeczywistości nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego.  
Tworzył mocny kontrast dla Sherlocka i otaczającego go od zawsze chaosu i wprawiał go w dezorientację swoją całkowitą przejrzystością.   
(Ludzi można było kontrolować prezentując im swoją przewagę: wydobywając ich brudne sekreciki na światło dzienne Holmes sygnalizował, że ma na nich wpływ. Jak manipulować kimś, kto nic nie ukrywa?)  
Sherlock zrozumiał, że Jason wcale nie jest krystalicznie czysty w drugim miesiącu dzielenia z nim pokoju, kiedy po północy starszy chłopak stanął nad jego łóżkiem bawiąc się kieszonkowym scyzorykiem i obserwując.   
A potem każdej następnej nocy, aż do siedemnastych urodzin młodego Holmesa (Mycroft znowu nie zadzwonił), kiedy nie obudziło go natarczywe spojrzenie, tylko ugięcie materaca i stal noża na gardle.  
– Nie krzycz, piękny chłopcze.  
I Sherlock nie krzyczał.


End file.
